fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Drenched Thicket
"We don't know exactly how we could miss its existence. It is a flourishing ecosystem, complete with its own monsters, endemic life and even remnants of its own advanced civilization! I even think we may have found the connection between New and Old World!!!" - Cirricalla, Manano Research Leader |Japanese Name = Lush Delta |Description = Once upon a time a large volcano ceased to erupt, ceased to live. Its once fiery might vanished, the ashes it once spewed now serving as the elixir of life for a new ecosystem and its crater becoming a beautiful lake. It is marked by heavy storms and strong rain - maybe a monster is responsible for this? |Area Number = MHWorld Style Area |Hazards = Lightning, Heavy Storms |Small monsters = Hermitaur, Jagras, Larinoth, Ludroth, Mosswine, Rajirija, Varukamaq |Big monsters = Agharyvos, Agsolestea, Anjanath, Atozpinax, Deviljho, Gobul, Great Jagras, Great Varukamaq, Heoleoth, Malfestio, Mikiragaan, Palombola, Pukei-Pukei, Rathian, Royal Ludroth, Rugotaratua, Tobi-Kadachi, Tsunami Voluron, Vurvuolumu Chameleos, ???, ??? |Creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis |Icon= - - - |Climate = Tropical |Weather = Occasional thunderstorms, regularly appearing rainfall |Secret Areas = 1 |UW Areas = Crater Lake, Jijirang-Delta |Shortcuts = Various }} The Drenched Thicket is a vast rain forest, marked by its peculiar location - the slopes of a dormant volcano. The Jijirang-River - a branch of the Belra River which flows through Manano and comes from the mountains around the village - forms a delta at the east of the area, which is marked by more open fields and less dense foliage. Ruins of old statues and buildings can be found scattered throughout the forest, however, they differ greatly from those proven to be from the well known Ancient Civilization. General Description The area is a lush and evergreen rain forest, consisting of vast, densely forested parts, coastal regions and even a river delta. During the day the temperatures are extremely high, much like the humidity levels. The weather can change abruptly from bright sunshine to heavy rainfall. Usually the rain stops after merely minutes, however, heavy storms are daily fare as well. Food Chain Bottom *Great Jagras *Great Varukamaq *Royal Ludroth *Malfestio *Pukei-Pukei Middle *Gobul *Tobi-Kadachi *Anjanath *Rathian Top *Vurvuolumu *Rugotaratua *Heoleoth *Palombola *Tsunami Voluron *Deviljho *Mikiragaan Special *Chameleos *''???'' Endemic Life |-|Terrestrial= *'Shepherd Hare:' An animal often seen scurrying down narrow side paths. Follow one and you might discover a new shortcut. **'Pilot Hare:' A rare animal that appears on sunny days. They've been said to guide travelers who have lost their way. *'Forest Gekko:' An arboreal lizard often found near brightmoss, predating on the insects that are drawn to the light. *'Vaporonid:' An ancient type of spider that spins webs larger in size than humans. *'Revolture:' A carrion-eating bird that scavenges meat from carcasses. It is often spotted flying above large monsters. *'Paratoad:' A toad that releases paralyzing gas on impact. Its effect is potent enough to paralyze even large monsters. *'Swampgrog:' A rather large type of frog endemic to the Drenched Thicket. It is usually found in stagnant water bodies with little to no currents. Its vibrant green color is an excellent camouflage. *'Blissbill:' A herbivorous bird that feeds on fruits and seeds. Comfortable around humans and common near Astera, Manano and even Yukumo. *'Alcorpion:' A unique type of scorpion only found in the Drenched Thicket. It is known for feasting on rotting fruit and processing the juices in its body. Its stinger is said to be filled with pure alcohol. **'Buzzing Alcorpion:' Even less common than the Alcorpion, this variant is just as unique. Its stinger is, while still filled with alcohol, more evolved and now also filled with gas. What happens if you kick it...? (When kicked, an amazingly large gas cloud is emitted; it works like a dung bomb) |-|Aquatic= *'Climbing Joyperch:' An amphibian that has retained many of its ancient characteristics. Their songs can be heard during rainfall. *'Pink Parexus:' A fish whose physiology remains almost unchanged from its ancient ancestors. Its spiny fins help ward off predators. **'Pastel Parexus:' Unlike the Pink Parexus, this genetic mutation is a pure white with pink fins and red eyes. Scientists argue over whether it is an albino or not. **'Great Pink Parexus:' A jumbo-sized Pink Parexus. It must have lived for countless years to reach this size. *'Whetfish:' A fish with a dorsal fin hard enough to be used to sharpen weapons. **'Grindfish:' Subspecies of the Whetfish with jagged dorsal fins. Why exactly they developed like this is unknown, however, the scales are less useful for sharpening weapons. Maybe they can help with cutting your food... (combine the fin with any kind of edible item to temporarily multiply the item amount by 2). **'Great Whetfish:' A jumbo-sized Whetfish. Its dorsal fin surpasses even whetstones in its sharpness. *'Sushifish:' A fatty fish popular among hunters. Its scales are rich in nutrients and can restore health. **'Great Sushifish:' A jumbo-sized Sushifish. Generously plump from its bountiful supply of food. *'Golden Arapaima:' A huge and ancient looking type of predatory fish. It has huge boney plates on its head, neck and jaw, enabling it to eat almost everything. Its scales shine a lustrous golden color. **'Platinum Arapaima:' Larger and even shinier than the more common species, this king of the rivers can really eat everything. What could explain its shining scales? *'Crusty Koi:' Fish with scales that look almost like dried mud. Many tried to clean them, but ultimately just got a face full of sharp scales and large wounds. **'Polished Koi:' The adult form of the Crusty Koi. The intricate patterns on its body are a sight to behold. *'Hopguppy:' A fish that bounces across the surface of the water, spreading its pectoral fins to glide farther. **'Great Hopguppy:' A jumbo-sized Hopguppy. Greater in size and gliding abilities. The large pectoral fins look a lot like wings. |-|Airborne= *'Omenfly:' Insects that emit light from their tails. They usually glow white, but will glow red when in danger. **'Augurfly:' A strange, rare insect that appears during foul weather. They only enter their adult stage during rainfall. *'Elegant Hummingbiry:' A relative of the Coralbirds, this vibrantly colored male bird feasts primarily on Furahiya Lillies. Their emerald coat forms a beautiful contrast to the blue flower petals. **'Chic Hummingbiry:' The females of the Hummingbiry species. Shining lime green feathers with deep olive accents make it a true beauty. *'Vigorwasp:' An insect that collects restorative nectar in its body, releasing it in a cloud when struck. *'Flashfly:' An insect that emits a bright flash when struck, which is brighter when in a swarm. The flash blinds monsters. **'Red Flashfly:' These rare buggers only come out at midnight. Their bodies have absorbed Dragonfellberries, changing them completely. When struck, they release a bright red and damaging flash of Dragon Energy. |-|Treetop= *'Jungle Archaex:' A bird commonly found in densely forested areas. Its youngs are said to still have wingclaws and even teeth, making scientists argue over their true classification. *'Hercudrome:' A large beetle with impressive horns. These insects only inhabit the less densely parts of the Drenched Thicket. **'Gold Hercudrome:' A glistening golden beetle, thought to bring good fortune. It only appears late at night, commonly climbing through the tops of the highest trees. **'Prism Hercudrome:' A shiny, rainbow-colored beetle. Due to its crepuscular nature, it is only seen at dawn and dusk. *'Mirmiactrix:' A rather large creature, very akin to flying foxes. However, their large tusks and patterned wings set them apart from their red-furred cousins. |-|Unclassified= *'Dreadingo:' A beast looking a lot like a cross between a dog and a lizard. Walking like a reptile but having fur and ears like a canine, these creatures astonish scientists far and wide. **'Alpha Dreadingo:' The alpha male of a Dreadingo pack, marked by a tuft of red fur on its back. Music Themes Gallery Drenched Thicket Image 3.jpg Drenched Thicket Image 1.jpg Swampgrog Image 1.jpg|Swampgrog Notes *Larger monsters can get stuck in the more densely vegetated parts of the forest, much like with the vines in the Ancient Forest. **Vine traps are also found in this area. *The river delta is known to visibly overflow during strong rainfall and thunderstorms, forming a torrential stream. **Large terrestrial monsters can be lured into the river, before being caught by a current. They then are thrown against an obstacle, dealing a lot of damage. *Strange roars can be heard throughout the whole area during thunderstorms Category:Areas Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis